Known magnetic transducers of the type to which the invention relates, and which are used, e.g. for generating fuel injection control pulses include as principal element a wire which is subjected to a prior and rather difficult mechanical treatment. The prior mechanical treatment insures that subsequent changes of magnetization of the wire takes place on the basis of relatively large shifts due to the Barkhausen effect. The rapidity of the change of the magnetic polarization is independent of the time behavior of the magnetic field, i.e., the quantity dH/dt.
It has been found in practice that the output pulses generated by the known transducer have an amplitude which is insufficient for the use in motor vehicles and in other cases where spurious signals are the rule and which are thus subject to erroneous control signals. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a transducer in which the output signals reach at least a minimum amplitude. In an article published in the magazine "Automotive Engineering" in the issue of February 1978, on pages 44-48, there is described an asymmetric system in which the magnetic element generates a first pulse of large amplitude and an opposite pulse of very small amplitude when subjected to a change in magnetization. However, electronic control systems often require transducers with the capability of generating a bipolar signal of relatively high amplitude which is not provided by the aforementioned systems.